


Earth

by ane1



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ane1/pseuds/ane1
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 10





	1. A little summary

He try to break the kiss but the boy was gently devouring him. Jackson can feel his bottom cupping the boy's manhood. He couldn't breath, the other gently and slowly entering him.  
*  
Jaebum fingers find its way on the tiny waist that's currently seating on him. It felt great he runs his hand up to the location of the person's chest, playing the the right side nipple. He heard a beautiful moan.  
*

Life is full of many surprises but who knew the 7 of them would have encounter what defines law as they knew it.


	2. Earth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter  
> Mature chapter: yes  
> Language: some cussing/swearing 🙈  
> Smut: yeah kinda if I should call it that
> 
> Sidenote** this its not forced(you'll get it once you read more)  
> This took a little longer then I plan but I hope you will like it.
> 
> Their might be some errors I apologize in advance.. this is seriously long I might missed

Jackson was feeling it all, his body felt like it was on fire, the person on him made him so hot. As he comes more awake it things felt strange, he realized that he was laying on his back and someone isn't on him but in him!!!!! He opened his eyes only for it to be as though he never did. It was dark, everything was black, however he shouldn’t be worrying about that he shou- "ah" what was that he thinks to himself in his sleepy state.

He looks at the person while he wiggles abit out from him, which was impossible, the man had him fully trapped underneath him how was such a think possible, the man let got of Jackson's hand to cup the side of his cheek while whispering "we've just started" his voice was so deep and familiar it was exotic too. What the hell are you doing jackson shouts out. Making the boy stop for a second, I love when you play hard to get, Sseun-ah. Jackson can feel his(person) fingers inside him, he never felt like this before it was crazy. Sure he admits if he were to ever sleep with a man it should be someone he choses and someone proper. But who the fu*k was this guy. Jackson couldn't help the "ahhh" that ran off his lips. The boy lead done finding his lips right away and capturing them. How could he fine them in the dark and why the hell is he a good kisser. As the person kisses him. Jackson feels something at his bottom, much bigger then the fingers, it was hot really hot. Jackson try to break the kiss but the boy was gentle devouring him. Jackson can feel his bottom cupping the boys d*ck. He couldn't breath, the other gentle and slowly entering him. "Breath" he whispered, that deep ass voice was annoying Jackson, the boy rise up his upper body. He cups the side of Jackson's cheek, your so breath taking he says. And slowly started to move. Jackson fingers that's locked with the boy are now leaving marks while his other hand pushed at the boys chest. Hmm playing hard to get huh, he says; what... the... fu*k Jackson says as tried to stead himself once he found a grip on the sheet Jackson kick the boy. Wha!!! The boy was pushed out of jackson which cause jackson more pain then he would've realized, jackson what the hell, are you okay, He says turning on the lights. Jackson was in shock for a good 2 seconds, the boy came onto the bed, it's not my fault you kicked me too hard, he say while bring his hand to Jackson's leg. "What the fu*k jaebum" Jackson says. 

Jaebum looks at Jackson like he has another head or so. What do you mean, jaebum says in a tasting voice while rubbing his hand on Jackson's leg. Jackson hit his hand. Jaebum looks at Jackson, he knew jackson was pissed off and honestly he likes it but for some reason it felt different still he played along, come on don't be like that jaebum says as he's about to hold Jackson's hand who quickly pulls his away. Hyung this isn't funny, are you drunk? Jackson asked he was pissed off but still called jaebum as Hyung, it's just how Jackson stayed.

What are you mad about jaebum reply it was now his turn to be upset. Jackson couldn't believe what he just heard. Are you for real, you think this is okay, to do whatever you want to me in my sleep he(jackson) said getting off the bed while wrapped a bit in the sheets. Jackson this isn't funny you should stop now, I know that I am late but your over reacting. Jackson was so pissed off he hit jaebum, a solid one on the shoulder. A stunt jaebum looks at him walking off, jaebum has been very good at keep him temper, if jackson wanted it ruff he could do that however this wasn't that, jackson hit him for real it was too different. Jaebum grabs him and pushed him up against the wall, sseun-ah you think I forced you?! Jaebum can see the glossiness in Jackson's eyes. He doesn't understand why Jackson is acting like this. Then what is this called? Why would I want to do this with you? Just who do you think you are? Why would you do this to me? If you wanted it so badly I would be happy to fine someone for- jaebum's grip tighten, he was pissed off Jackson knew that. But still jaebum had no right at least not without asking him first. 

You called this me doing what you asked, you wanted to do this with me like always, you are mine, I am your boyfriend, it's why I am doing this, if I ever wanted someone else why would I be dating you. Jaebum say in a cold voice while he loosen his grip on jackson. Jackson was nothing but stunned, da.dating he muttered. Jackson if you want to break up just tell me you didn't need to be like this. I admit I have been busy and can't spend time with you but I rush home today and I only did what you asked how can you ever say I forced you. Jaebum was hurt more than he was pissed off. Jackson had to think for abit, it made no sense to him about anything jaebum was saying. What did I ask, he says. Jaebum shows Jackson the text messages. 

"Hyung"  
"Hyuuung"  
"Hyung, I need you"  
"Hyung when are you coming home"  
"Hyung I want you in me"  
"Ya lim jaebeom"  
"Fine I will go and buy a dildo that's bigger than yours"  
"You hear me I will buy it"  
"I am at the store" 

What the hell he says. I. I didn't, this, I never said this. Then he mutters a few words in mandarin due to his confusion, jaebum can see the many thoughts on Jackson's face, your unbelievable he says grabbing his phone from jackson fingers I hope that stupid dildo is better. Jackson notices jaebum wallpaper, it's a picture of himself and jaebum, smiling while there fingers are interlocked. 

Jackson looks around the room, it was different from his room and even jaebum's which was odd, but what's more odd are the many pictures of him and jaebum in a concern of the wall. There were so many it was really shocking, he looks at jaebum who was getting dressed, Jackson doesn't understand what’s happening but he can't let jaebum leave like that. His whole body felt lifeless, let's talk again after we cool down jaebum says, he didn't hear a reply which made him upset, he turns around to face a jackson who’s falling into his arms. Jackson! 

◇◇◇

Jaebum fingers finds its way on the tiny waist that's currently seating on him. It felt great he runs his hand up to the location of the person's chest, playing the right side nipple. He heard a beautiful moan. Jaebum admits to himself this is one of the best dreams he has had. The body of above him shifts a bit and hits fingers away. That made him smirk while licking his lip. He was really enjoying it and didn't want to wake up. Jaebum rise his body up a bit he, can't see the face but how hard can it be to fine a faceless lips, he really wanted to tease it. His lips connected to ones that were soft, very soft, jaebum was now ready to make a mess of this person.

He had gotten them trapped with that kiss, he played with their nipples which earn him a moan that was muffled by the kiss. He wanted to hear it but before he could do anything a husky sweet whisper was sending shivers all over him. "Beom-ahh" jaebum hands stopped for a moment, this feel real he thinks. Jaebum realized how flat the chest was, which is fine who is he to judge someone and something was kinda pressing on him but he didn’t think much of that, he couldn’t suddenly the person shifted and jaebum snapped his eyes open once he felt the lips on his di*k. 

His eyes filled with darkness, while he tries to adjust his eyes his d*ck is rising. This person was good they definitely knew what they're doing. He hears a pop and the lips are back to his, Jaebum can now feel it, fu*k what the hell, he thought this was no doubt but a man. Jaebum eyes were open as he watches the face trying to make it out. He pushes at the person, who moves back, looking at jaebum, he licked his lips trying to make his way back to jaebum lower part. Jaebum was quick to turn on his lights which luckily was near his bed. 

Still in bed, the person rise their head looking at jaebum, do you really need the lights hyung. Wht! Jaebum was dumbfounded, ja. Jackson, he said in an unbelievable voice. Jackson who just watches him with those hungry eyes. Jaebum didn’t get the chance to say anything as Jackson took his di*k into his hand pumping. Jaebum came out of shock after like 5 seconds later grabbing Jackson’s hand hard. That’s enough what do you think your doing? Jackson bit his bottom lip due to the pain, sure jaebum and him have had their ruff moments but this was different and that hurt Jackson’s feelings. I thought it was obvious he replies. Okay stop, that’s enough, I don’t want to I- he was cut off -do you have someone else? jackson asked. Does it matter; those words were like fire he(Jackson) can feel the pain in his chest. Is that why you’re coming home late? Jackson that’s enough I get your stress and I said I’ll help you out but I never meant like this or meant you can attack me in my sleep. 

Attack you, hyung this isn’t funny I get it your mad but this is too much and you never said I couldn’t. Jaebum is taken back by those words jackson is smart he doesn’t do silly things well not this type, jaebum is sure he didn’t smell alcohol on him and Jackson doesn’t do drugs so why is he being weird. Just because I didn’t say it doesn’t mean you can; look if you need someone to- ‘pack’ jaebum receives a hit to his chest which reminds remind that they are naked, he tends to sleep in his underwear or nothing and jackson well who knows where his clothes are, was his figure always like this. Now isn’t the time to wonder about something like that. Jackson continues to hit him, how can you say that to me do I look like the type to cheat ya Im jaebum you bloody jerk, he says all this while hitting at jaebum’s chest. Jaebum got abit upset, beside jackson knowns his temper anyway, he grabs the boys shoulders, that’s enough Wang, I don’t know what has gotten into you but this isn’t funny. Let’s stop this now. Jackson looks at him with those big eyes that’s filling with water swaying his hand to jaebum; jaebum pushes him so that he would get hit but became horrified at the action, “AHHHH" Jackson was falling off the bed and close to heading his head on the night stand. Luckily jaebum was quick to grabbing him. He pulled Jackson in who was squeezing onto him, still very naked, now he was shaking while crying. Jackson mumbles some words in mandarin and saying how jaebum is mean to him. 

Jaebum felt bad, but still their was a misunderstanding happening and they need to fix it. He tries to pull jackson away which wasn’t possible, Jackson look we need to talk, this shouldn’t be happening at least not without my knowledge, I know you have it hard but this is not the way to deal with it, jaebum tells him. Jackson shoved himself away and a few words says in mandarin and climbing off the bed. What the fu*k is this jaebum, the way he said jaebum name wasn’t to jaebum’s liking he got off too. Where’s our pictures, if you didn’t want to be with me you can just say so no need to act like a jerk. That’s enough cussing at me in mandarin jaebum says as he holds Jackson elbowed, this is my room I can have it how I want, “did he just say our pictures in our room, when did my room became Jackson’s” jaebum wonders 

Hyung is this because I said I’ll buy a dildo that’s bigger then yours, you don’t-have to – get mad he says in between cries. Jaebum is once again shocked by jackson, he bought what and why would I be mad about that jaebum thinks. Jackson pulls a bag where he take out the dildo, see its new I haven’t used it, jaebum couldn’t help but look since Jackson held it out in front of his face. So stop being mad I don’t like this hyung why are you acting like this.

Jackson cries even more now calling jaebum a no good boyfriend, jaebum tried to stop him from beening so loud as yugyeom’s room is right next to his and the child has seen him in many situations but this one however was difficult to explain. jackson started to pull at jaebum belongs which pissed him off. Stop that he wards; Jackson even if he was scared he'd still fight with jaebum it was just who he was but this fight was different. Jaebum grabs him, jackson shoves at him, fine than let’s break up you jerk. It causes them to fall on the ground where the began tussling with one another once again jaebum just realized jackson is still very much naked and so was he. Jaebum tries to pull away at the same time his door opens. 

Oh….. what!! hyung!? Jacksons loud scream is heard that high pitched one, he hides behind jaebum, saying did he see, jaebum knows that yugyeom has certainly saw them. A naked hyung on top of the other. Jackson pulls the sheet covers himself then runs into yugyeom arms. Good thing the boy body reacted faster then he could process. gyeom-ah jaebum’s being mean to me, tell him to stop, I swear I didn’t use the dildo, yep jaebum just almost tripped while putting a sheet around himself, while yugyeom tries to understand what’s happening here. Jackson continues to cry hard in the his(yugyeom) arms. Hyung what did you do? I swear I did nothing. What’s all the commotion about a voice came from the door, this one was jinyoung with youngjae right behind. Jinyoung who looks at the naked members a dildo on the ground. Jackson keep mumbling about jaebum hurting him and how he isn’t kind, how he’s a horrible boyfriend but before anyone can say anything more jackson claps in yugyeom arms. 

After putting jackson to bed, the others question him, jaebum explains everything and cause them all to be surprise. They knew how stress he was but were sure he didn’t suffer from any kind of problems, let’s call Mark hyung and bambam jinyoung says. Both Markbam laugh crazily they couldn’t believe it they were sure the members were pranking them. But seeing this didn’t seem like a joke they both explained that jackson was not that kinda of a person to do anything that he truly did feel right about. Which they all knew. 

Jackson awake from the feeling of a hand on his head, park gae he mumbles opening his eyes to fine jinyoung looking at him. Hmm I had the most weirdness dream ever. It’s okay now your fine, jinyoung tells him. Jackson looked around the room oddly, he looks at jinyoung but doesn’t know what to say. Jaebum has never pulled anything like this before, he'd never tease jackson for so long. Jackson feels pain from all of this, its too real. So it really happened jaebum didn’t want him, he didn’t love him and that broke him.  
A tear runs down slowly, he looks for something to wear. Pulling at Jaebum clothes. Jinyoung didn’t say anything he just watched him. Jackson looks at him confused “where’s the bathroom?” jinyoung wonder if he forgot but points the way for jackson. Jackson wasn’t drunk and he doesn’t do drugs so why was he behaving so oddly, did he have a split personality disorder and if so since when, jinyoung shakes his head as that doesn’t seem like it. 

By the time Jackson came out and when to the kitchen everyone was their well not everyone as he didn’t see Jaebum. Bambam and Mark hug jackson as they had just came in like 5 minutes ago. Jackson smiles brightly at them. They quietly eat the food in front of them,

jaebum was kinda hiding in kitchen looking at Jackson every now and then thinking that what had happened last night was a dream however he really couldn’t forget it, those lips and small waist plus Jackson’s odd behaviour. 

Jaebum hears the faint whispers, “did you take the dildo jinyoungie" jinyoung was a tiny bit surprise at jackson sure the boy says many things but to say that in front the others as well as himself it’s kinda new. I’ll return- no you can have it like usually jackson says. Yugbam chocked, Markbeom was shocked and youngjae tried hard to stop his laughter while jinyoung dropped his spoon and left with his mouth open.

“Lik.like always, what you mean sseunie” Jackson looks at him oddly. Like you don’t know jinyoungie or is it because of jaebum, did he tell you not to take anything from me? Jackson said it so sadly the others can hear the hurt in his voice. Jinyoung who isn’t sure what jackson means quickly said no, it wasn’t because of hyung, I…have it. He(jinyoung) doesn’t know what else to say besides that. It seem to have cause jackson some relief.  
The others had been wondering if they really had a relationship, jaebum himself ask one time he had once lost his memory and was wondering if something like that was happening again but the others said no. Jackson had been looking around the room while eating and he can see all the changes which him even more sad. Jackson saw Jaebum going to the sink, the rest saw how he(jackson) watched him with those puppy eyes. 

Jackson couldn’t take it anymore, place was really different how did jaebum do all of this and him not now. Things weren’t making much sense but he needs to do something anything he can’t let it end like this. If jaebum is breaking up with him; he should be more real more of a true gentleman, right is all jackson can think. They never had serious fights so why can’t jaebum be a little more well not like an ass.  
Jaebum is about to leave when someone pulled him, he felt a tiny pain to the side of his cheek, “that’s for breaking my heart” Jackson says then ran off, the rest watch in shock including jaebum, jackson has just smack him yet it didn’t hurt well not if jackson didn’t stop with the force he that was behind the hit.

Jaebum didn’t care anymore what Jackson’s behavior was he was now mad. Jaebum ran after him.  
jackson who was just out the door. Jaebum grabs him like a few seconds later He presses jackson to the wall while he folds a fits, jackson just looks at him with tears falling. Jaebum send his fit flying, jackson didn’t move not even once. Jaebum stopped before he could hurt him. 

The rest of Got7 was right their too, to stop whatever storm that’s about take place. 

Mark break them apart, which was a little hard. Jaebum wasn’t letting him go. He'd held so tightly to Jackson’s shirt that his nocks were turning white and jackson seemed lifeless. Luckily he got them inside along with the help of the others.

They where sitting on the opposite sides jackson was crying so much more then they ever saw that jaebum’s anger had finally die down.  
Maybe we should call the doctor Bambam says after not being able to handle it anymore yugyeom nodded along. 

No Mark finally spoke, he had been watching jackson and he he's sure this boy isn’t jackson.

“You’re not jaebum" is said a hurt voice, Jackson beat Mark to it, the members were quite. If this was a cartoon there would be little bubbles on their head which shows everyone thinking the same thing “he is stuck on the dating jaebum thing”  
What did surprise the members was Mark. You’re not jackson, he says, jackson looks at him and cries even more. The others too were shocked. Jinyoungie Mark called jinyoung who came near him. jackson what’s this? Jinyoung shown this weird photo. It has Jackson’s picture, name etc. pretty an ID but doesn’t look like it. Well not one the ever saw. Jackson wasn’t crying anymore but still sniffed here and there. My ID ofcause, what does this have to do with anything we all have one. You said I am not me well your not got7 either. Jackson was hurt but he admitted to himself they seem abit different, especially Bambam, last he remember bambam had gain some muscle. 

It was quite this was a strange fight they we’re having well if you can call it that. 

I mean Mark continues, your Jackson but not Jackson. You talk, walk and act like him but yet you’re different. And this(ID) I have never seem this before and we don’t have one. Is it from an adult place yugyeom couldn’t help but ask.  
Why..are.. what.. I don’t know anymore. This is mess up. Jackson says. He was done crying now he was something that can’t fully be said in words. 

He looks at them all. These people he has known for so long yet right now he doesn’t know them. And jaebum; he… 

Jaebum looks to the members and the slowly without fully showing it surrounding jackson. Who seems to be lost in thought.  
Who are you? That’s jaebum's voice Jackson looks him in the eyes but doesn’t answer him. If you don’t talk we have no choice but to think you did something to jackson. Jinyoung says in a claim voice but with seriousness. 

Me? What about you, sure I admit things are weird so are you all. My jaebum, they can hear the “his” in Jacksons voice, would never hurt me and neither would any of you. If I am not Jackson then your not my family, their was that seriousness that he talks with that voice that fans don’t fully know. Something in yugyeom believes that this is his hyung but still keeps his guard up he can see bammie feels the same way. 

This was going no where. Mark had looked it up nothing about a look alike jackson or even someone with plastic surgery nothing. Sure there are look alike how not like this. He looks and acts way too much like jackson. 

Jaebum walks to him and jackson stands on his grounds meeting jaebum with equal seriousness. The air was heavy and youngjae didn’t like it. However something is happening and they need to know what is going; yet he hoped the wouldn’t have to do anything to the boy as he looks so much like his beloved him. Can’t be tom and Jerry if his tom isn’t real right.. 

I'll ask you again who are you and where is jackson! It was a question. I have been jackson since in my mother’s womb jackson says. Bambam shakes as he try not to laugh jackson had said something like that before. Jaebum grabs him by his neck, the hold he always placed on jackson or other members but mostly. Jackson for a second looks like he enjoys that hold and it didn’t shock jaebum not any more too much has happened now. Jackson look at jaebum and brings his face a bit closer, “ you’re not my jaebum you should remove your hand if you don’t want to lose it. This has others pulling them apart. Yugyeom, Mark and jinyoung holds on to jackson while Bambam and youngjae has jaebum. 

They decided to look for his phone, jackson is currently tie to a chair yes your heard it right they tie him on a chair while trying to come up with a plan that plan lead to finding his(jackson) phone. They when into jaebum room looking every where for the phone. Mark stay back an kept an eye on jackson but who isn’t aware of this. Jackson starts to rambling in mandarin. “don’t worry, they’ll fine you jacks, your family will save you", Mark has this odd feeling. This boy is jackson he believes but maybe not he needs to focus. 

“Got it" bambam say, they tried to get the phone on was it wasn’t turning it properly die. However the light was blinking the screen just wouldn’t show. They had no choice but to turn to the owner. Once they made their back to jackson. Jaebum as him what’s the password Jackson’s reply was a smile not the sweet one but the one that says “are you an idiot or idiot" jaebum jaw clinched; jinyoung give him a quick pat on back to claim him down. Got7 isn’t sure how the phone password screen open but they all knew it was due to jackbum.

They check to see who he’s been taking to the call list was empty and the contact list looks very much like well Jackson’s. Youngjae said for them to look at his text. A few messages were in a another language no surprise their but Mark said it was all about work nothing out of the ordinary that’s until the say a little heart sign next to a name that said “hyung” guessing it was a good lead the click the message. 

“Seunah”  
It reads, and nothing else. They were confused so the scrolled up the text. Seeing the dildo message{no need to write it back right} however Jaebum dropped the phone which yugyeom caught.  
“I love you Jaebum”  
A message from 2 days earlier  
After 20 seconds a reply came.  
“Seunah…….. love you" 

They look at jaebum and jaebum looks at his members. Mark looks at jackson who didn’t have any kind of look. He just looked wore out and not fitting in. Yugyeom ended up checking the gallery, he found pictures of baby jackson and his his family and got7 family. 

Some pictures look odd they don’t remember taking it. Some looked alike but the clothes were different kinda like some of the baby pictures.  
However what’s really interesting were bambam and mark, both looked very pack with muscle especially bambam. He is looking huge it the members look at him. Bambam was currently in a sleeveless shirt he didn’t have the amount of muscle as he does in the pictures. And lastly they saw pictures of jackson and jaebum some were so cute yugyeom didn’t want to look away. A picture of jaebum hugging jackson from the back with his fingers interlocking around Jackson’s waist. The picture screamed passiveness and the look jaebum face had made it very clear to them that they were right about that. 

They examined the pictures, jaebum, jinyoung and bambam are really good with taken pictures the others are too. Jackson and Mark are creative, youngjae and yugyeom are more on the side of being taken then to take. Either way Jackson’s pictures are full with messages he always make the fans use all their brain power. It was just who he was. From looking at these it was the same. Once the members confirm the pictures looked real they look at jackson; feeling bad for what they’d done. 

Jackson was praying this had been a game but no it was real very real. He had some time to think a came to a conclusion he'd hope that this thought was wrong but it wasn’t.

Yugyeom and bambam noticed the numbers, it was different from theirs even though it had their names. They informed the others each members called up and looked up those numbers however its proven these numbers are real. How can that even be possible messages where said back and forth. Jinyoung had seen his own message “Seunah, hyung looks upset, I really don’t want any nudes in front of me" the writing style really looks like his. He(jinyoung) had certainly say things along those lines but he never sent this text.  
I have an idea but I don’t know if you will agree with me, Mark says, who really hadn’t said much along. Got7 had given their attention to the eldest; I think he is jackson I don’t guys but he is jackson no matter much I think about it. Sure the fans know a lot about us however they don’t know every thing there’s no way this person is a fake. Yugbam also agreed to that youngjae says he is jackson hyung soon followed by jinyoung after carefully thinking threw everything believes too now it left to the leader if he believes or not they trust his judgment and jaebum trust them as well. Maybe just maybe this boy is jackson guess their really only one way in finding out. 

Let’s talk jaebum said. They had return to jackson after coming up with a plan if he tried any thing then so be it. 

Jackson lightly rubs the rope marks. He signs and looks at them. “okay let’s talk” he replied with the same amount of seriousness jaebum had or maybe a bit more. 

You’re not from here  
I'm not from here 

Mark/Jackson said at the same time. 

The room was quiet for a second. Are you really jackson bambam asked. Yes I am look I was born 1994 28 March when my mother- okay he was cut by jinyoung who as well as the other have heard his birth story. Jackson laughed and shakes a bit. So you believe me now and yes I know very well your you as well. It wasn’t hard to figure out sure at first I thought maybe you were threaten like before but soon realized sadly no this wasn’t my home, jackson says sadly.  
Wait threaten youngjae ask, its q long story for some other time but yes my got7 was threaten but no big deal we over came it. They chatted for a long period sharing personal thing only they would know. It was hard to believe but they knew each other personalities really good. Something that no one can fake no matter how much they tried. Then what year are you from jinyoung asked, well that I haven’t figured out.. I thought I was from the future but that can’t be right; why not yugyeom says. Well hyung(his jaebum) and I have been dating for a really long time now and yours aren’t so I can’t be from the future. Jaebum really doesn’t like the sound of that he can help but see the images of jackson no no lets not think about that, jaebum tells himself.  
Then you’re from the pass youngjae loud voice says for some reason they can see he was enjoying this new found mystery. But you look nothing like the pass jackson say, present a quiet voice is herd. It was jaebum but is looks, his jaw was out, do you really think I believe that, he had gotten up the rest grabbed him. 

You think a want to play games you have no idea what I am going threw, my members are not my members my lover isn’t my lover and my home isn’t my home. I have no idea where the fu*k I am and I.. jackson stop speaking once he felt strong arms hugging his body, jinyoung, Mark, bambam and yugyeom were crushing him soon youngjae was their. Jaebum left a little sudden but he just tap the boys shoulder after him feet had finally moved. 

After some minutes they let him go. He laughed oddly just like yeah no he is jackson just some how not theirs.  
So you think your from the present Mark say, yeah which can only mean I came maybe from another world. Oh like flash yugyeom says, guess so he(jackson) answers.  
Wait if you’re from the present and another world then our jackson is where your from maybe jinyoung said. Possibly he says then did a nervous laugh, I cheated on him omg now he was walking back and forth he will have my head I mean all that happened with the dildo would be no big deal but this I- you didn’t bambam says well I mean the person your with is jaebum hyung so you didn’t in a way. Jackson had stopped his walk he when over to bambam and kiss his cheek yeah bam you’re right I didn’t. It made them laugh at how funny and weird this all was. Shit jackson your jackson has he oh I don’t ever been with a man? Jackson asked, they all look at him oddly, well um you know if he is where I am and well I told hyung I was buying then your jackson ass is on the line… some members chocked others in shock and jaebum heart rate just when up like crazy… was his no I mean out jackson about to get f*ck by me from another world…..?!!!

◇◇◇  
Jackson hear a sweet melody and soft hand on his head. He knew just who this was. Jae he say while opening his eyes meeting the face of Youngjae who was sweetly brushing his hair. Are you okay hyung, I had the weirdest dream ever. Jackson notices the room looks just as it did before however before he could say anything youngjae was making a serious face. Hyung your not gonna break up right; (thinking) what youngjae think just because hyung almost kinda maybe have s*x with me that we'll break up no way nothings more important then got7, he remembers soft kisses the softest of kisses he ever felt, he can feel the heat in his body, jackson quickly brush off the thought as youngjaes face soon to be fallen. What, no, never ever, we’re got7 after all, he said out as quickly as he could. He’s about to hug youngjae when he felt lips on his, eyes seeing jaebum’s face and the images from the night falls in front of him out of reflex jackson pushes jaebum away. Who looks at him like a kicked puppy. Hyung we told you to go easy on him, jinyoung’s voice came from right near him on the bed who is making Mark his bed by mostly laying on him. Yugyeom and bambam sat around the foot side of the bed. 

I didn’t jaebum says with a shy look on his face. Jackson got off the bed; you knew that jaebum’s hyung was.. what he was doing to me jackson didn’t know how to word it. Jaebum looks at him his eyes were sharp but he kept his mouth shut as bam answers of course we know. How can we not know, hyung did you hit your head or something. Jackson looked like he was losing colour or something. He had to get out of their this something is off about this place and he needed to leave. He kinda accidentally pushed jaebum out the way while going for the door.  
Jackson had ran out of the bedroom the others looked shock but jaebum he looks it hard to say what he looks like. He turn to the members “get him before I have to" those words were said in such coldness they hadn’t heard in a long time. They we going out the door as quickly as possible to get jackson. They really didn’t want to deal jaebum’s temper though in all fairness he had gotten better over the years especially with jackson by his side.

Jackson made it out the door but momentarily freeze, everything looks different he'd even notice how different their house looked as well. However now isn’t the time for this he had to get away sure they may look like his buddies but jaebum keeps doing things to him and the others even know and encourage it what the hell. He’s about to run off away who cares where just as long as he is not with these guys that’s good enough for him; some hands grabbed his body left him up and hauling him in; its similar to the scene with jinyoung from when they filmed hard carry just that he wasn’t that high. 

They sat him down and crowd him. Jaebum sat in front of him looking at him like he was his(jaebum) prey. Jaebum clears his throat eyes never leaving jackson. “let me ask you this are you been threaten Seunah” his voice sound serious and his eyes look a little kinder; like last night jackson just looks at him. Yeah I am by you, are you crazy he says. That broke a laugher from bambam who quickly shuts up with an elbow from Mark or maybe it was Jinyoung. Jaebum eyes him, Seunah I am being serious here if anyone is threatening you like last time we will handle it together but don’t do this please don’t act like I mean nothing to you. The last bit was said a little more quieter. That look on his face jackson didn’t like, jaebum always work hard for them, he is a very good leader that’s why his name was save as best leader. Jackson felt a little bad but what can he do something isn’t right but what.

Seunah we are in this together if something is right we always fixed it jinyoung says at he walks over to him looking as a prince from those stories our grandmothers would tell. Okay jinyoungie then tell me why Hyung keeps kissing me and why our place looks different and why this.. no this I don’t know what this is… I don’t know. He stops a taken a deep breathe not like saying this fast is a problem after all he's a bloody rapper. Its just that he is overwhelmed. 

Jinyoung and the others looks at him strangely. Jackson was completely fine when he came home his solo work was good he said he finished what he had planned in those 6 months sure their was some paper work but nothing to stress him out plus team Wang could handle that. Jaebum was quite youngjae watched him from the side taken in his expression. He(Jaebum) was trying hard not to loose his temper. Jack Jack what you talking about your dating hyung, did you really hit your head? Bambam says.  
I...what! Jackson says and looks at jaebum, before he could say anything thing else he was up and over jaebum’s shoulder. Whoa..wait what you doing, the members saw his face jaw sticking out sharply as ever. Jaebum walked then over side the balcony, Jackson had try to get him to let go but jaebum fell really build underneath his clothes no matter how much he shake Jackson couldn’t get out of jaebum’s grip in fact jaebum even tightened his hold.  
Jaebum has gently put him down the wind was quite heavy he(jaebum) cups Jackson’s face in his hands. The others were surrounded behind jaebum. “look at me, seunah you’re mine you belong to me and no one else so who ever put you up to this tell me right now.. and know this if your not seunah” he ended it their and looks at jinyoung. “We'll just have to make you tell us" jinyoung says. Jinyoung is very scary and even more so when it comes to his got7 family.  
Jackson is a bit taken back however not by jinyoung but by jaebum. Who’s warm hands are still holding his face. After a few seconds of not saying anything jaebum leans in a bit “you’re not seunah” the hold tightens then jaebum pulls back and shoves him to Mark and jinyoung. Let’s head back inside. While inside jaebum send maknae line to look for anything that isn’t theirs.  
Jaebum wanted to believe like the others that this was Jackson and he did its just Jackson would’ve answer him he couldn’t hold back in not answering jaebum. Its who their were their meant for one another, they've been through a lot as friends as got7 as boyfriends; so much had happened in their life and no matter what they stood by each other. The others can tell too this person was different, very different and no so different it was weird but with all that has happened to them they will never back down, its because their got7 its because their family.  
Jinyoung has questioned Jackson about where he(Jackson) is, to which he thought was strange. He’s the one that some sick game is being played on and he will not loose. They may look like got7 but Jackson know his boys. He knows. Jackson eyes follow Mark who was currently talking with jaebum their conversation looks serious maybe he ruined their plan in taken over got7, but jackson can’t let this what ever it was happen. He has to get away fine his members, they have to protect each other even if their not with each other. 

Maybe bam is right he probably hit his head mark says. Hyung I know Seunah and that boy isn’t him. Sure I admit he is a lot like him but, jaebum do you really believe its not him. Okay let’s say he isn’t but what if he is. I mean time traveling perhaps. Due to Mark words the begun thinking how true this may be. Jaebum remembers after what after how mad he was jackson but when the boy fainted in his arms he had no time to think and shouted for the members and since jackson awakes the strange real was back. 

We found these, food, wallet and phone. The food looks like what jackson eats and his wallet well the money looked very odd. Call our team have them look into this just ask how real it looks we'll say its for the fans he tells youngjae, bambam when true is card and said not of them were real just like the money and yugyeom smiled as he got the phone on and unlocked it. 

Everything looks like jackson some pictures were different but most look the same. Until the saw bambam with less muscle and a yellow hair yugyeom and text messages. Mostly work and everything things was his family and got7.  
“Ah!” their attention was pulled away from the phone Mark rush over but jackson point the sword him. Jinyoung thankfully was hurt jackson had just push him to grab the sword. 

“now that I have your attention you will listen to me” he say, I don’t know or care what kind of game this is, but I will fine mu members or they will fine me. It doesn’t matter how longer I am gone we will meet. Kidnapping me was not a very good idea. Don’t come near me. You know very well what I can do with this sword and this is real very real. With my members I never needed to play seriously but with you I certainly will. Jackson head for the door once again keeps his eyes train on them, grabbing something once he was near and heading out. Once jackson was outside he tie the door and ran off. He was better off with out phone or even his wallet it was important his members were.  
He didn’t take the elevator instead took the stairs. The building was huge it wasn’t their home or jyp he figured this was their place; to keep to hold him or maybe got7 when take their lives over. He listened as he head down the stairs. He will fine his members. 

Find him jaebum order. They got the door open and when off. *rings rings* rings rings* Mr. Cho they makers did a good job the money is real. Thank you, you can return them in the usually place I am out right now. Once he ended the call Youngjae informs jaebum about the money who was in another car with Mark and bambam while youngjae was with jinyoung and yugyeom. He couldn’t have gotten far. Mark had check the security cameras from their room and saw jackson coming out from the back entrance. After that they rushed out to him fine. 

The hold place looked different jackson had taken some dirt and rubbed it up on himself so that they couldn’t fine him so easily but still he knew it possible that the will. He wonders for a bit rain started to pour but he kept going. And he won’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think should I post more chapters?  
> ♤  
> Next story(ies) update not like a regular alpha, a one shot, I'll make you me wife(husband) 😊


End file.
